The Dark Web
by phantomix
Summary: In a freak accident involving Spiderman and a less than worthy adversary a new Arachnid Advenger is born. Now Web Head must help him cope with his new life before a secret organization finds him. R and R any comments are cool...good and bad. DO IT!
1. Accident

-1 The Dark Web

The bar was full of the dirtiest, scummiest, and worst New York had to offer. But when he walked into the bar they all quitted down. He walked across the room to a small man in a white coat clutching a briefcase against his chest.

"Mr-M..?" the man said.

"Yes." The figure said.

"The Radiation Cannon?" The man said.

"It's…a-all in here," said the white-coated man handing over the briefcase.

The man took the briefcase. Then handed over a huge wad of cash. He turned and walked out. The bar became instantly noisy again.

The man walked outside into the pouring rain. He got into a black car, the windows tinted, no license plate, bullet proof from top to bottom. He reached into his coat. He withdrew a picture of Spider-Man.

"Tomorrow…you die for your sins."

Museum of Natural History Arachnid Awareness Convention….

Peter Parker was busy snapping pictures for the convention. Huge spider models and displays towered over the crowd of people. Peter walked with Mary Jane. They talked as they passed a few displays, Peter snapping the occasional picture.

Peter walked by an immense glass tank full of spiders. "Hey guys," he said with a smile.

There was a loud crash. The crowd looked up to see a man in a black armored suit on a beam holding out a small man in a white coat. In the other hand he held a long silver weapon.

"Spider-man! I want Spider-Man and if I don't get him I'll drop this man to his death." The armored man said shaking the dangling man.

Mary Jane gasped, "Pete I-." She turned to Peter but he was already gone.

In seconds the red and blue hero was in front of the armored man.

"I'm Spider-man, you are?"

"I am Judgment Day."

"Seriously? That's your name? Judgment Day? Come oooonnn."

"Y-yes. I'm here to punish you for you sins."

"Right."

Judgment Day dropped the man to the man. The crowd screamed. Spider-man leaped off the beam to save him. He fired a web line out to the man. It wrapped around the man's feet. Spider-man then fired another at the beam he leaped off of. The two swung over to a large stage. At the end of the convention centre. The two landed safely.

Security guards came over to the man and helped him off the stage. Suddenly Judgment day landed by the web-head. Spider man instantly fire web at Judgment Day's face. With lightening speed he caught the web.

"Foolish little Spider-man. You can't escape your final judgment."

"You know what? You're the one who needs to be judged. I mean 'Judgment Day'?

"SHUT UP!" he screamed.

Peter's Spider sense went off. The bazooka like weapon was pointed right at him, a red glow emanating from the barrel. He fired a red beam of energy toward Spider-man. Instinctively he ducked, The beam hit a glass tank nearly shattering it.

"NOO!!" Screamed a younger man from the crowd. He ran like mad toward the stage.

"It's the curator!" a woman screamed from the crowd.

"BUDDY! Look out!" Spider-man screamed as the curator climbed onto the stage.

Then Spider-man's spider sense went insane. His head whipped around to see the radiation cannon aimed at him again. Judgment Day fired off another beam.

Spider-man leaped into the air, at the same instant the curator removed a large black and red spider from the shattered case. The spider bite his wrist at the shock of being removed, the curator screamed. The beam passed under the hero and hit the curator in the back as he dropped the spider.

The curator was enveloped in the red energy. He screamed at the top of his lungs as his whole body was doused in pricing radiation.

From the crowd a woman emerged screaming, "Damon!"

The curator named Damon staggered as the radiation left him. He staggered over to the woman and collapsed.

Spider-man was on Judgment Day with a fury of punches.

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING AN INNOCENT INTO THIS?" He screamed as he beat the man into submission.

"No one…is-innocent." Whispered Judgment day as he slipped into subconscious.

Later an ambulance came and carted off Damon. The police handle the beaten Judgment Day. Spider-man watched from above. In total regret.


	2. Aftermath

-12

Peter Parker stood in front of the door 89. The hospital was busy with the bustle of doctors, nurses, and patients. In his hands Peter held a get well card. The door loomed in front of him. Peter put a hand on the door. He hesitated.

Eventually Peter walked into the dark room. Damon Roe was lying in the bed hooked up to several different machines. Peter put a card on the table next to Damon. It looked small next to the flowers, stuffed bears, and other things on the table.

Peter looked into the face of Damon. It was pale and weak.

"I'm sorry."

"His name was James Shwier before he disappeared," said an officer to a detective.

"Right. I'm going to go and talk to him," said Detective Michaels. He walked out of a dark room with a single window to a white room with a large man sitting in a orange jump suit, hands shackled and chained.

Detective Michaels walked into the white room.

"Hello James," he said.

The man was silent.

"Alright," the detective continued, "then how about Judgment Day?"

"That is also no longer my name," The man formally Judgment Day.

"Why?"

"I failed. So I give up my position as Judgment Day. So decrees The Council of Judgment."

The detective sat in a chair, "Who are The Council of Judgment."

The man was silent.

"Look, if you give us something to go on we might let go on your sentence."

The man stayed silent.

"Fine, your choice. So be it. But I'd help out if I were you, it's never to late."

The man smiled, "You think you stopped the wrath of Judgment? When the second Judgment Day arrives vengeance will be ours."

"The--second Judgment Day?"

"Spider-Man shall feel the steely hand of Judgment."

The detective shuddered. He got up and left.

In the room were the one-way mirror was facing the man, Detective Michaels walked in a slump. He put a had on the window and sighed.

"Something about that troubling you?" Said the police officer.

The detective lit up a cigarette. "Were going to need more officers here soon. I don't think we're dealing with one wacko here."

"Sir? You think there is a g-group of people like him."

"Think about kid. He was abducted as a teen. He is obviously brain-washed. I think we're dealing with a cult of some sort. Run a check on something called…The Council of Judgment."

The officer nodded and left the room.

"Jeez. If it is a cult. Spider-Man's gonna need a lot of help."

Mary Jane stood by the open window on her flat. Then there came a knock on the door. She jumped a little. When she opened the door, a disgruntled Peter looked at her.

"How is he?" Said Mary Jane taking Peter's coat.

"Not good. Doctor say that they are testing him for radiation poison. But only time will tell what the effect of the cannon was."

"Do…do you think that-that with the spider bite and the radiation t-"

"I don't think so. The spider that bit me was already hit with radiation. He was hit with radiation after he was hit."

"But another bolt hit the case the spider was in."

Peter sighed an sat on the couch, Mary Jane followed and sat with him.

"I don't know MJ. I personally hope it doesn't go either way," said Peter.

"I know you Peter. You take responsibility for everything. Don't take this so hard. You couldn't do anything. He was the one that ran in front of the cannon.

"If I just stayed there for a second longer. He wouldn't be in the hospital.

"Peter."

"Your right," Peter sighed and pulled Mary Jane in close.

"Come on, Tiger it's a school night, you have young minds to teach in the morning."

The two got up and left into the bedroom. But across the way was a man in black armor looking into the flat with binoculars. He smiled.


End file.
